The present invention relates to a fixing structure for two members, and more particularly to a fixing structure with a boss by which the two members are fixed together.
A fixing structure for a first and a second member is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-166782 in which a first member has a base portion and a boss sticking out from the base portion, and a second member has a base portion to which a distal end of the boss is fixed. To be more specific, this fixing structure includes a plurality of ribs extending radially outward from the boss to connect the base portion and the boss. These ribs operate to reinforce the boss or to keep a distance between the two members.
However, in this conventional fixing structure, if a load is applied from the first member to the second member, in the vicinity of the boss of the first member, in an axial direction of the boss, stress is concentrated on the basal portion of each rib (i.e., outer edge corners between the rib and the base portion), so that the first member may be concentrically loaded. It would thus be desirable to distribute the stress.
in view of the above, the present invention seeks to provide a fixing structure which can effectively prevent stress from concentrating on one of the two members when a load is applied in the axial direction of the boss.